


The Aphae Waterfall

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Xayah: "You remember the Aphae waterfall?"Rakan: "Yeah?"Xayah: "I'd like to go there again."Rakan: "Well, try not to die then."---What happened at the Aphae Waterfall?





	The Aphae Waterfall

**Note:** **_Mieli(male form)_ ** **and** **_Miella(female form)_ ** **are presumably the Vastaya words for “my love” or something along those lines.**

  
  


Several months had passed since Xayah had stumbled across Rakan at the festival he’d been performing for and in that time the two had become inseparable. Rakan finding himself following after Xayah and joining her on her mission, whereas Xayah found his presence to be comforting and quite helpful. The two were polar opposites, this was true as Xayah was a woman with a plan…and well Rakan was someone who let the wind take him where he was to go next. However, when it came to fighting, the two were in perfect harmony, knowing exactly what the other planned to do, and it was this that made Xayah find her companion so endearing. 

 

The longer the two had been together, the more Xayah had been finding herself drawn to her fellow Vastaya. She couldn’t deny he was quite charming, his personality was very opposite of her, but she found it to be refreshing in a way. She’d travelled alone for quite a while before stumbling upon Rakan that fateful day, and she found him to be a very good partner…even if he tended to get annoying after a while. She found him to also be quite handsome...though she’d never tell him that. Rakan could get to be full of himself sometimes, and she’d never live it down if she let him know she found him to be quite dashing with his golden feathers and beautiful eyes that seemed to soften whenever they looked at her. “What are you thinking about?” asked Rakan from beside her as the two walked through the forest.

 

Xayah blinked in surprised and looked to him. “Nothing important,” she replied. “Just…thinking up our next plan of action.”

 

He seemed amused as he spoke, “You never stop, do you?”

 

“There’s no time to,” she replied.

 

Rakan sighed. “I know…” He looked around before smiling. “Come…let’s take a break. There is something I want to show you.” Xayah tilted her head, but followed him as he walked ahead at a brisk pace.

 

\---

 

“Rakan, where are we?” asked Xayah.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Just a few more steps-”

 

“We’ve been walking for well over an hour for this ‘special place’ to ‘take a break’,” said Xayah in annoyance.

 

“Just trust me,” said Rakan.

 

“Raka-” she started, but stopped as they pushed through some leaves into an open area that made her pause.

 

She was speechless, eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. Before her was a hill that dropped off down to a small river. Further up was a waterfall that fed the river, it was spraying mist and moistening the air. She stared in wonder as she took in the sight and the forest that surrounded her. “Xayah…” said Rakan as he brought her back to reality. She turned to him and realized he’d come closer to her while she was taking in her surroundings.

 

“Rakan-” she started, but he hushed her as he stood inches away from her.

 

“Please,” he said, and she fell silent. “Xayah...we’ve been together for quite a while now, and I can’t hold it back any longer…” He hesitated, looking away briefly before reaching out and cupping her cheek. She stiffened as her heart skipped a beat and their eyes met. “Xayah...I love you.”

 

“R-Rakan, I…” she began, but he didn’t give her a chance to finish as his lips captured her’s. 

 

Xayah was shocked at first, but she slowly gave in, eyes fluttering closed. Rakan’s arm slid around her back and pulled her to him as the kiss was deepened. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest at how close he was. His chest pressed against her own, his body feeling hot against her skin as her hands rested against his chest. She had never realized how toned he was…

 

Suddenly, the kiss broke, and Xayah found herself left breathless. Her cheeks a deep shade of red as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him from under heavy lashes as he looked down at her. His face was flushed as he caught his own breath. She shivered as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, eyes soft as he stared down at her. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you...I promise,” he said quietly.

 

“I know,” she replied as she leant into his hand. “I love you too, Rakan.”

 

He smiled to himself at her words before leaning down and kissing her again. This time, she didn’t resist him.


End file.
